


The Vacation

by Irrelevant5



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 100 years post acowar, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other, Roadtrip Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant5/pseuds/Irrelevant5
Summary: This is basically a roadtrip fic, but on foot/ wings with a lot of Nessian and a bit of other pairings.The Inner Circle and friends decided they missed being together, the whole group. Elain and Mor organized a trip across Prythian where they will relax have fun and rebond, because some members were absent for a long time and some are new to the craziness of the group.





	The Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, while I still had a different account name on AO3 and after some personal things happened, I deleted the whole account. thankfully, I still had it on tumblr so here it is. I kinda decided to start working on it again, with acofas almost here and everything. I hope you enjoy it and beware, this was my first fic so...

Getting ready- a process that should take maximal 1 hour

 

All the members of the Inner Circle have finally come to an agreement that they deserved a vacation and break. It only took them about one century. Though, the location was somewhat unsafe in his opinion, Cassian had to admit it was spectacular. While his High Lord has been very much against the idea, Cassian was glad that Feyre was very good at persuasion. Sometimes Cassian thought Nesta and Rhys could become best friends one day. While he wanted Nesta all to himself, he still couldn’t help but imagine Nesta and Rhys ganging up against the other members of their family, brooding and dressing up for hours. They were both stubborn, too.

Only, this time, Nesta was all in for the time off. At least he had his hands in that one. Not in Nesta, or only when she permitted, but in the hike to the “perfect vacation spot”. Just like Rhys, Nesta was so lost in work all the time that he had rarely succeeded in pulling her out of their rooms in the South.

But the Archeron sisters haven’t seen much of each other in months and months and a lot of things have changed since. Cassian and Nesta were “finishing paperwork” in the Mortal Lands the past month, or the Southern Prythian, how it was called now, Feyre was busy keeping all the Courts in order and Elain was… Cassian wasn’t sure, but he´d call it running from problems.

The seer had problems, with males. Especially with one shadowy and one red-haired male. He wasn’t one to pry into someone’s business, but he noticed how Az´s stoic face expression would soften whenever he was just thinking of her. Okay, maybe Feyre told him that the Fox-boy asked Elain to go with him to the Day Court (why, he didn’t know, but Nesta was really upset about it which meant he was upset, too) and when he invited the whole group to go with him and Nesta out to a family dinner in Velaris to catch up, Az couldn´t come because he and Elain already had plans together. They were going out for their evening stroll. He was happy for his brother, but things were different now. And he liked them that way better. Something was definitely going on there, but just like he said, he wasn’t about to meddle into that, unlike Feyre, of course. He knew she already had some match-making master plan. How did that female had time for that? He had his hands full with his life.

He was glad for the event manager that was his flawless friend. Mor and Elain planned it all. With Feyre´s help, of course. But they planned for the females and males to go together and then have some different activities there. They said they couldn´t bring them to places that were too exquisite for the brutes (at least that was what Nesta told him yesterday). He had to complain, they were just as nice-looking as the females and their reasons had no sense, but he didn’t tell his real reason - that he didn’t know could he survive twelve hours without Nesta. Nonetheless, he was also happy for the separation so he could go for the much needed therapy that could only be given by his brothers. And he already knew he´ll have to pay for all the things he didn’t tell them yet.

A door closed and an unusually grim Nes came out of her room. She was finally ready. He looked her up and down and with no small amount of satisfaction, he could see her subtly examining him, too. She was stunning. Always and everyday. He didn´t know will this always feel so exhilarating, but with every passing day he loved her even more.

The storm filled eyes fixed on him. “Shut your mouth and take my bags from my rooms.”

“Good morning to you too, Sweetheart,” he answered smoothly. Oh, she was grumpy and he had a feeling he knew why, but there was a burden on her squared shoulders, too. A burden of an unspilled secret. The instincts that he had to suppress came roaring to the surface - to eliminate any threat to his Nesta, whoever put the frown on her thoughtful face.

“Are you inviting me back to your room, Nes?” Her expression darkened and the desire built inside him. He was rooted to the spot, reminding himself of whom he was, why he couldn’t just take her to the room right now.

“Like you haven’t seen it before, Brute. Ughh, why do I have to do everything by myself?” Nesta snapped her fingers dramatically and a bunch of bags that weren’t featherlight appeared in the air and fell all right on Cassian. That was answer enough - she was still mad at him. He didn’t even try to shield himself.

He knew this was payback for yesterday night but he didn’t let her get off that easily. “Ouch, Sweetheart, you could’ve said nicely and I’d do whatever you asked me for.” On that, she blushed and glowered at him and he knew he found his mark.

She walked past him, not giving him another glance.

After Cassian has flown Nesta in his steady but polite arms to Feyre´s townhouse, she realized how comfortable they’ve become, how furious she was with Cassian, and that she forgot something.

She tried to explain to Cassian, she really did, maybe too loudly though, where her favorite shirt was but she saw clearly that he lost her the moment she started describing when she exactly lost it. It was his fault, all of it. That she was so stressed but at the same time buzzing with energy and of course, the shirt. When they have just come home four days ago, she has been exhausted, from the winnowing. While she already knew she was going to have him for eternity, that intensity was making her wild in a primal way. And Cauldron did they spent it. They came to the House of Wind, said hello to their family who were busy, apparently, and then they went to their rooms so she could rest from the big jump. After Cassian encased her in his safety of wings for several hours, she slept but woke up in the middle of night and accidently woke up Cass too (how was she supposed to go to the toilet when his wing was draped across her and she kind off didn’t resist the urge to trail a finger over the old scars on his wings). But they didn’t do much of resting after the midnight breakfast Cassian made for them. It was wonderful, until they had to go say hello to their friends, two days ago. But that night, she was already aching for him. She didn’t let Cassian talk about it after, but they didn’t make it to their room. But yesterday night, he politely talked to her. It didn’t sit well with her. She knew her limits. They fought and she left to her old room, warmed it with the still swirling magic in her blood and fell asleep reading a nice book that did wonders to her imagination. But they were always like that, she pushed, but he pushed right back. A game of taunting that became a life of taunting and in the Mortal Lands grew into something ancient. He waited for her, all that time and it was all so new, and she wanted more. And the bastard knew it, and gave as much as he took. This bond, still so different in her soul but all of it, it was settling in her hateful heart and she couldn´t be afraid. Not with Cassian but there was one thing she was afraid of, the truth.

“Are you finally ready? I´m still waiting on Rhys. I can´t get how he needs so long to pack,” Feyre saved her from the doom that were her thoughts. Feyre was in a casual shirt and in high waist pants that had paint stains all over them. Her hair was in a bun, few strands falling out in gold-brown locks. She still looked like she was twenty-fiveish. She looked at her with that wild look in her eyes that usually meant men were going to fall to their knees, willingly or not. Nesta only looked at her, iron keeping her from backing down from her little sister.

The next moment, Feyre appeared from mist in her personal space and hugged her. “I missed you too, Nesta,” she whispered in her ear. They didn’t really talk these few days. They had a quick dinner together, but not real time to talk and tell what they did and how they were now, how they changed. Nesta understood that Feyre still had had to wrap up some things that she will not be able to solve from across Prythian. Nesta returned the hug thinking of all the important moments she wanted Feyre by her side and how much she has missed her.

“And where is our middle sister? She was the one who initiated this vacation, after all. Don´t give me that look, Feyre, I am happy to go to wherever that dreamy place of Mor´s is, but why don’t we go already?” Mor helped in and planned it, and Nesta really was happy that the guys were coming, too. Actually, she wouldn’t have agreed otherwise. She was aware that Feyre was able to smell her, and Cass. Nesta didn’t plan to spend a week without her… Cass. She had to tell Feyre, but now wasn’t the time to talk about that sensitive things. The stupid bat made her sleep last night, because the trip was going to be exhausting. She’s never met someone who fussed as much as Cassian. She´ll repay him, definitely, if not for that, then for what he did to her yesterday, instead of breakfast, lunch… Just today, she wasn’t sure how she kept her walls up, especially when he´d flown her here. There was something so intimate to be flown in someone’s arms, so close to his wings, to touch, to run her fingers and mouth over the delicate membrane. A cough sounded beside her and she realized Feyre was still standing beside her.

She wasn’t about to admit, to blush like a little, silly girl in love. She was a grown and in mortal standards, old woman and Feyre could wipe that smirk that she picked up from…, “Nesta dear, you know that my High Lady is very important to me and you wouldn´t leave your poor brother-in-law without his mate?” Rhys drawled, walking to her sister´s side and angled himself just a bit between them.

Nesta only gave that death and power room to show in her eyes and answered slowly, “Only if she asks for it, correct? And really, where is everyone?”

“They were waiting for you and Rhys and probably got bored,” Feyre answered with false anger.

“So that means they’re wreaking my city or eating my food,” Rhys said and Nesta felt his power stretch through the world. Like a snake, it went into every corner, an invisible tendril, searching for their family’s minds. She was used to it by now.

Like Rhys summoned him, Cassian flapped onto the balcony, her shirt – the right shirt, with him. He was glorious in his flying leathers, syphons gleaming, their power calling to her. She was wearing a matching Ilyrian outfit, except for the blades that were now strapped at his side. “Are we going to fight there?” She was sick of it, but her own blood thrummed. It reveled in it, her magic. From Life and Death it came, so it was that. But Nesta was tired of fighting and didn’t feel like sweating for fun, because that was not real fun.

Cassian smiled at her, knowing her opinion on his “hobbies”.

“I don’t think Eris would be too happy if it came to that,” Rhys smiled with that hideous smirk of his. They all still remembered what the last fight looked like. Nesta didn’t react, only went to meet Cassian and take her shirt.

His hair was tousled from the wind, like he sensed that she was pissed off at something and flew here as fast as he could. Who know in what mess he left their bedroom.

She used to feel a bit ashamed by this feeling, this instinct that was part of her and her soul, but not anymore. Nesta raised herself on her toes and kissed Cassian on the mouth, “Thank you.”

All the eyes went to them, but she didn’t care about the newcomers or about the shock Feyre wasn’t able to mask in time when she looked into Cass´ eyes, that hazel turning her insides in happy loops. That beautiful smile appeared on his mouth, full of love and adoration. She pushed all the fears into a chamber of her soul that she learned to regard as death itself and just for a moment, she let her walls crumble for the batlike teddy bear that stood in front of her and let her emotions flow into him, the mirror to his.

She turned around, pushing all the emotions and words back into her heart. Except of the love and affection she felt towards the people around her. She felt it then, even before she saw the light coming from her High Lady and sister, filling the room and the lovely city beneath. Together, Feyre and Nesta went to where Elain and Amren were standing.

Her tutor, in a tight red and sea blue jacket and midnight blue pants that were put into little brown leather boots looked straight at her, a cat that just came from the rain and wasn’t happy about the bad weather.

“Varian won’t be joining us?” Nesta asked. She understood, how detached she felt.

Amren answered accordingly, grumbling about the insecurities of the Summer Court.

She finally took her sister fully in, still so otherworldly beautiful but the sweetness was a bit dulled. What did these males do to her little sister?!

But Elain looked at the city walls, in the direction of the Autumn Court, like she could see all the way to that relaxing site they were going to go to. Or was seeing right now.

The shadowmaster looked concerned as well. She trusted that male a lot. He was the reliable one, the one she would recommend her sister, but that sister knew that already. What Nesta didn’t know was did Elain decide will she go to the Day Court. Helion was nice, but too forward. And she didn’t trust the redhead enough to stop him from some ridiculous ideas. Yeah, Elain was trained, but the male was a High Lord and she still didn’t know why Lucien, she cursed her sister’s mate in thoughts, would invite her to some irrelevant trip to another court and territory where he didn’t have any power whatsoever. And what if that invitation was exactly because of some ridiculous ideas? Nesta thought. No, she definitely didn’t like the sole idea of the invitation, but she learned, the hard way, that everyone´s life is their to decide. There was more to that and the matter was still not over, judging by the wary looks she caught Az give to Elain, or her sister avoiding his face.

“Can’t we just winnow there?” Mor asked nervously. She liked comfort, her kind of female.

They were all dressed appropriately, like normal tourists or as normal someone can be who wanted to fly through most of North Prythian. But they were all on edge, she saw it in their eyes and she could feel they were ready to fight. Maybe only instincts of long-time survivors but maybe they thought the Autumn Court royal residents wanted to play them. This vacation was a move as well, of trust. Their best and most trusted men that Cassian appointed himself a few decades ago, were guarding this city. They have never left it before. Not since the Wars. But there was peace now, and trust. Trust, that was why they were going, all together. This was a test for them, and for the red Eris guy. A family that could destroy his Court in a few hours only. So they could show the world their men were trusted and just as powerful, but not needed to. So the mortals that were now mingling among the Fae, and the other way around. So they put all the package into their realm pockets and started long trek through the heart of their land, their realm, their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Find me on tumblr: @irrelevant5  
> Oh yeah, I have no idea when would the update be. Like, NO IDEA. So, if you liked it, subscribe I guess. I'm sorry, but yeah, I'll do my best to update it asap (don't believe me, I'm TERRIBLE w deadlines)  
> Have a nice day/night and have a great time reading ACOFAS in a few days (the hype is real now!!)


End file.
